Book Five: Vigilance
by Bored Writer79
Summary: Responding to a distress call one night Mako comes across a horrifying scene. The cause, a powerful water-bender by the name of Ezra of the Red Sea. Will the Avatar return before things get out of hand or will Mako join Ezra and his associates on their quest to create a world free of crime and corruption. Mako x Female Air-Bender OC. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue: Meet the Monster

A/N: So just a quick note for all the readers. This is in fact not my first fanfiction but is just my first story on a new profile so that my other one will be less cluttered with unfinished stories. I do plan to update this regularly but please do take into account that writer's block is likely to occur at some point. And although I have titled this Book Five it will in fact not be focusing on Korra at all but will instead focus on the story of Mako and the three OC's he will meet two of which will be descendants or relatives of characters from Avatar: The Last Airbernder. I will also be referencing/stealing quotes from things such as Star Wars and Code Geass every so often. So please enjoy my latest fic,

Avatar the Legend of Korra

Book Five: Vigilance

Prologue: Meet the Monster

It was nearly half past midnight as Mako stood under the dim light of a street lamp, leaning against his Satocycle eating pocky, listening to the sounds of construction as the nightshift workers toiled into the late hours of the night.

It had been a month since the defeat of Kuvira and nearly three weeks since Korra and Asami had left on their vacation in the Spirit World. Repairs to the city had been coming along nicely but it would still be another year or so before the damages would be fully repaired.

Glancing at his reflection in one of his bike's side mirrors he couldn't help but smile a little. After being let go as Wu's body guard after the Prince had abdicated the throne in favor of a new democratic government, Mako no longer had to tolerate Wu's odd sense of fashion and had returned his hairstyle to his favorite tousled look.

Mako was brought out of his musings by the sound of his radio blaring through the noise, "A disturbance has been reported at 137 Wan Shi Avenue, any available units please respond."

'137 Wan Shi? That's the restaurant that acts as the base for the Triple Threats.'

His mind already made up Mako grabbed the speaker and contacted dispatch. "Dispatch, this is Detective Mako. I am in route to Wan Shi Avenue, ETA 10 minutes."

"Affirmitive Detective, dispatch out."

Pulling on his helmet Mako brought his foot down on the kick starter and listened to the engine roar to life. Turning on his sirens and making a quick U-turn he raced off to investigate the disturbance.

Mako silently thanked the spirits for the lack of traffic at this time of night as be parked his Satocycle on the side of the street opposite the Triple Threats base.

Looking through windows as he made his way to the front door, Mako couldn't help but frown as he noticed the distinct lack of activity and lighting.

'Funny normally this place is a hot bed of activity even at this time of night,' thought Mako as he raised his fist to knock on the door. As his knuckles made contact with the wood the door slowly creaked open. A quick glance was all that it took for him to confirm that the lock had been busted.

Cautiously, he stepped out of the dim light of the street and into the Triad headquarters without igniting a flame, it wouldn't do to present them with an easy target. Navigating his way through the darkness he called out, "This is RCPD, is anyone here?"

There was no reply. With practiced ease Mako made his way to the hidden doorway the led to the Triple Threat's underground base. Opening the passage light flooded the room and Mako nearly jumped in surprise as a body fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

Mako bent down and checked for a pulse but had to pull his hand away. The man's skin was as cold as ice and covered in a thin layer of frost.

'Spirits, what could have done this? It's as if he was buried in snow for a week.'

Mako carefully made his way down the stairs and through the corridor that led to the main room in his fire-bending stance, finding more than a dozen bodies in the same state as the first.

"Gah," came a loud cry of pain from up ahead. Rushing to the end of the hallway he busted through the door to the boss's room with a blast of fire.

Taking in the room around him Mako tried to take stock of the situation. Seven bodies lay strewn about the room each one frozen solid. In the center of the room stood a man dressed in black body armor made from hardened leather and a hooded cloak dyed the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. Covering the lower portion of his face from the bridge of the nose down was a mask that portrayed the fang filled mouth of some great beast or dark spirit also dyed the same shade of red.

Both of the man's arms were extended outward. In one hand he held Two-Toed Ping by the throat while the other kept Viper at bay with what Mako knew to be blood bending.

"This is RCPD," shouted Mako as he ignited flames in his hands, "Now freeze."

Glancing lazily at him the hooded man replied, "If you insist."

Mako watched in horror as frost started to spread across Ping's body as he cried out in terror. In took less than a second before he fell to floor, frozen solid.

"Damn it," shouted Mako angriliy as he made to attack only to stop as the man quickly shifted his stance moving the mob boss Viper between them.

"Relax, I mean you no harm," The man spoke calmly though his voice was low and menacing.

"What are you waiting for Mako, hurry up and blast this son of a, Gah!"

"Quiet filth," commanded the mysterious man as he made a fist, eliciting another cry of pain from the helpless Triad leader.

Turning his focus to Mako he spoke again, "So you are the great detective Mako I have heard so much about."

"Who are you," demanded Mako as he leveled a glare at him.

"I am simply a humble servant of justice detective, nothing more but I suppose if you must have a name, I am Ezra of the Red Sea, but you may call me Ezra."

"Justice," questioned Mako incredulously, "Is that what you call this senseless slaughter?"

"Senseless you say," Said Ezra, his voice betraying no emotion, "I assure you it is nothing of the sort. These criminals are the scum of the world. They are far from innocent. Among their ranks are counted murderers and rapists, drug dealers and human traffickers."

"Be that as it may they still deserve a fair trial!"

"A fair trial," scoffed Ezra, "These mole-rats rarely serve any prison time at all thanks to your so called justice system."

"It may be flawed but it is still the law," Mako tried to argue but even felt his words ring hallow, "What is it that you want?"

"What we want is to make a world free of crime and corruption, a world where women and children need not fear for their lives and a world where a man can provide for his family without resorting to less than noble methods."

"We," questioned Mako raising a curious eyebrow.

"My associates and I. They are busy as well destroying the Agni Kais and the Red Monsoons."

"There are better ways to achive your goals than this needless violence!"

"Poor Mako, you are still so helplessly blinded by your corrupt system," Said Ezra as he took a step towards Viper his hand hovering just above his head, "But that is why I am here. To show you the light."

"Don't move," Warned Mako flames readied once more.

"Don't worry detective, I'll be in touch."

As Ezra's hand touched his head Viper screamed out in agonizing pain as vaporized water burst from every pour on his body.

Mako lost sight of Ezra as the room was filled with thick steam and the stench of cooked flesh. When the steam finally cleared Ezra was gone and Mako was now doubled over heaving up his dinner after having caught sight of Viper's corpse.

Failing to regain his bearings Mako stumbled out of the room and made his way back to his bike to call for back up. Something big was happening, he only hoped the Avatar would return before things got out of hand.

Prologue End

So what do you guys think, yay or nay. Please let me know. I will update next weekend with a new chapter and yes it will be longer. I only spent about 3 hours on this one anyway. As for Ezra's associates they are going to be called, Xula of the Black Sand and (insert name here) of the Azure Tempest… yeah I haven't figured out a name for her yet so ideas are welcome. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: Suspects

**A/N:** Sorry guys I know I said by the end of the week but I had some things come up… Okay so it wasn't that big a deal I am just struggling to find a friend who is willing or able to go to Katsucon with me next year…The one friend I knew for sure would go with me might not be able to so now I am trying to find somebody to go with me…

Okay so personal issues aside. On with the Story.

Chapter One:

Suspects

The air in the station was stuffy, stagnant and full of dust. The ceiling fans doing nothing to remedy the condition of room as they spun in a pointlessly slow rhythm. This along with the constant ringing of telephones and the idle chatter of coworkers as they bustled about the small office, each of them busy with their own assignments, only added to Mako's ever growing headache as he rubbed his temples in frustration, trying with all his might to focus on the reports spread across his desk.

The noise around him only increased in volume until it all seemed to fuse together into a loud buzzing noise resembling that of a scorpion-wasp, fueling his agitation until he simply couldn't take it anymore. Growling in annoyance Mako slammed the palms of his hands down on his desk.

The noise came to an abrupt halt and the young fire-bender became acutely aware of the fact that every eye in the room was now fixated solely on him.

"Geez rook," chimed the voice of one the two men he disliked the most in the world, "Try not to lose you head over there. Just because you let the psycho get away doesn't mean it's the end of world. It was just a rookie mistake, happens to the best of us. Not me of course but not everybody can be perfect."

"Now, now Lu, ease up on little Mako," said Gang as he joined his partner in taunting him. Taking a bite of his donut he continued snidely, crumbs flying from his lips and getting caught in his will be at least half as good at this job as we are."

Mako calmly closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, however the next words out of Lu's mouth caused his attempt at self-control to be for naught.

"Sure, sure, just as soon as he focusses on his work and stops pining after little miss Avatar."

His chair skidded across the floor, having been knocked over as the detective suddenly came to his feet, his desk the only thing between him and the two senior detectives.

"Maybe if the two of you did more actual detective work instead of eating donuts and grooming those pathetic growths of hair on your lips these nut-jobs might have been caught already," Mako's hands gripped the desk so tightly in attempt to keep himself from strangling the two in front of him that the wood had started to splinter while the heat he was generating scorched it. "In my five years on the force I have caught more criminals than the two of you have in your entire careers… Combined!"

The rest of the occupants of the room could only stare at the scene in front of them, their eyes shifting between Mako and the two older officers, their faces now beat red as Lu tried to splutter out a response but in was Gang who found his voice first.

"Now listen here you little…"

Whatever he might have said would remain unknown as the door to Chief Beifong's office was slammed open with a resounding *BANG*. The chief stood in the door frame, one hand still on the door, an angry scowl marring her graceful facial features.

"Cut out the damn racket," she shouted. "Lu, Gang, get your asses back to work! Mako, my office now!"

"Yes, chief," they said in unison, Lu and Gang scurrying away in defeat as Mako hesitantly made his way passed Lin and into her office, trying and ultimately failing not to jump a little as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Walking behind her desk the Republic City Police Chief heaved a tired sigh as she took her seat.

"Go on detective take a seat."

Mako did as he was bid and sat in one of the cold metal chairs in fornt of her desk.

"So, what have you been able to find out Mako," she asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Honestly chief not much," he replied, staring at the floor, disappointed in himself.

"I was afraid of that. Just tell me what we do know, however little it may be."

"Mako nodded in affirmation before giving his report, "Three nights ago the Triple Threat, Agni Kai, and Red Monsoon Triad's bases of operations were attacked by three individuals. The first was a water bender calling himself Ezra of the Red Sea. The second was an earth bender named Xula of the Black Sand, and finally there was an air bender, Haylin of the Azure Tempest."

Mako took a breath before continuing, "Both Ezra and Xula appeared capable of advanced bending of their individual elements, one being a blood bender and the other a metal bender, while it was reported by the on scene officer that Haylin was a Chi blocker. Each individual also possesses an unusual level of mastery over their element."

"Unusual how," asked Lin, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Xula utilized iron sand as her primary weapon, able to shape it into various weapons at her command, while this isn't too unusual for skilled metal benders her movements were. According to the responding officer she moved more like a water bender, fluid like and relentless, allowing her to chain together a seemingly never ending attack and defense with her sand. After immobilizing the officer, she proceeded to execute the Triad Head in a an unusual manner. Unlike the others who were either impaled, sliced up or crushed by her sand, she merely delivered a series of quick powerful strikes to various points on his body. When the officer had recovered enough to check the body they found that most of the bones had been reduced to nothing more than a powder."

"And the others," she asked, failing to maintain an emotionless mask, her astonishment overcoming her poor façade.

"Haylin delivered blows to the foreheads while concentrating the air with enough pressure to pierce the skulls, thus delivering a death blow. The Agni Kai leader was also executed in a manner that differed from his underlings. She appeared to form an air scooter but didn't stop there, instead she continued to compress the air until it was a small sphere barely the size of a marble. She then forced the Triad leader to swallow the sphere. Once swallowed she lost control of the air and it expanded within the body to the point of bursting with explosive force tearing him to shreds from the inside out."

"Last but not least there was Ezra, utilizing his water bending he was somehow able to freeze the gang members through to the bone," Mako's hands started to shake as he recounted his encounter with the vigilante, "Viper got it the worst as he was cooked alive from the inside out as steam burst out from every orifice on his body. And that is currently all the information we have on them at the moment."

"I see," She said as she got up from her chair and walked over to the nearest window and stared out of the blinds, "President Raiko won't get off my back about these vigilantes. They didn't stop with the attack three nights ago. More bodies of known Triads have popped up in back alleys and brothels in the past few days bringing the death toll to nearly one hundred."

"To those of us on the force it is a matter of justice, but for a politician like Raiko it is a matter of control. The pompous windbag is worried about looking weak in front of his supporters while journalists are questioning why three brutal individuals have done more to get crime off the streets in three days than the entire police department has in thirty years."

Turning to her subordinate she gave him his order, "I know it is more than likely a dead end but the _president,_ " she scowled as she said the word, "demands action and results. So I need you to head over to Air Bender Island and interview every air bender there and see if you can find any leads while I work with Tenzin to recall all his air benders for this investigation."

"Yes ma'am," Mako responded standing up at attention before turning to exit the office.

As his hand touched the door knob Chief Beifong spoke again "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions,"

"Chief?"

"Mako," she said a tint of concern evident in her voice, "remember, no matter what you see, no matter what they say to you, what they are doing… It isn't justice."

Mako sent her a tired smile, "You don't need to worry about me chief. I'll be fine."

"Good, then I will expect your next report on my desk by the end of the week."

"Of course chief," Finished Mako as he made his exit fully intent on catching the next ferry to Air Bender Island.

Chapter End

A/N: So intended for this to be longer but obviously got side tracked but I wanted to post something soon. I will try to update again this weekend with a longer chapter as well as post the only other story I will be writing for this profile. It will be a Final Fantasy VII and RWBY Crossover just so you know. And please R&R. Constructive Criticism is welcome.


End file.
